ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abquhbah
Category:NPCsCategory:Aht Urhgan NPCsCategory:Aht Urhgan Whitegate NPCs Type: Adventurer's Assistant - Mercenary Rank Location: Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-10); upstairs Description: Abquhbah is the assistant of Naja Salaheem and the NPC who coordinates mercenary affairs. Ask him for your actual progress for the next Rank Promotion. - "How often did he meet Naja's spiky friend? Hmmmm?" Minor Topics ;Mercenaries:A Mercenary is a character, who lives at the mercy of President Naja... ;Salaheem's Sentinel: The only mercenary group with direct authorization of the Empress herself. Company flyer of Naja says all: "Super dooper, the best of the East" ;The Commissions Agency: Agency for the Assault Missions; introduce yourself for more information ;Salary:Imperial Standing for credits Topic: Mercenary Assessment (Rank progress) This is the most important option that Abquahbah offers. You are told indirectly how many Assaults you will need until your next Mercenary Rank promotion. The 25 points for your next promotion are divided as followed: Beginning: Oh, by the way, I have the records for your mercenary assessment if you'd like to hear it... 0-4 points: "At your current pace, you'll be doomed to a meeting with President Naja's spiky “friend”." 5-9 points: "If you want to dig yourself out of that pit, you've got to hit the Commissions Agency and run up some successful Assault missions.... (That's the only option left to you...)" 10-14 points: "Hmmm. You seem to be out of the woods as far as being beaten to a pulp goes, but you're still somewhere south of the middle." 15-19 points: "Hello... Seems someone has been a good little mercenary. You have some glowing reports from the Commissions Agency here. You've finally pulled yourself up to the borderline between worthless pile of beaten pulp and respectable employee." 20-24 points: "Let's see now. A few more successful missions and the president herself might have a word with you. Keep this up and the next mercenary rank is not far off!" 25 points: "Hello, hello. You'll be hearing from President Naja any day now!" After getting Promotion Quest: "(Poor thing, you'll wish you'd stayed a worthless pile of beaten pulp...)" Note: List may need editing. After a new win (5pts) received 15-19 pts msg. Completed another new win (5ts) and received 15-19 pts msg again. This is numericaly impossible as list is now. Completed a duplicate mission (1pt) and msg changed to 20-24 pts. According to this list I must then have 20pts. Completed a new win (5pts) and again received 20-24 pt msg and did not rank up. Please test and confirm. Topic: President Naja Strange and maybe hidden feature at later ranks; he refuses to speak with you about that topic until you get Corporal Rank. After that you get the three rules of the Sentinels: Article 1. “Follow President Naja's orders without question!” Article 2. “Fulfill President Naja's requests without fail!” Article 3. “Run President Naja's errands without complaint!” Once you reach the rank of Corporal, Abquhbah will begin offering information regarding President Naja. *At the rank of Sergeant Major, Abquhbah will describe what Naja would be doing at a particular time of day: in the morning, the afternoon, or the evening. This dialog reveals that President Naja prefers two cups of Imperial Coffee in the morning. *At the rank of Chief Sergeant, Abquhbah will inform you that Naja's favorite dessert is Sutlac +1 and Irmik Helvasi +1. It has been reported that trading either of these items to Naja Salaheem will be rewarded with a Scroll of Reraise.